


Jack

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Jack. A poem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Jack

A cravat!

The cad

The sheer utter horror

Of the free-spirited gentleman

No care for tomorrow.

That is not Jack's style,

No Sir,

Not him

Not tied to the bedpost

Nor dancefloor on a whim.

A respectable man

A considerate gent

A noble heart

Not easily spent

In pursuit of perfection

Or beauty

Or grace

Never easily turned

By a pretty face.

His principles steady

His hands good and strong

Not much gets past him

Not much he gets wrong.

But once in a while

He stutters and stops

In the wake of a freight train,

Opportunity knocks.


End file.
